


Dreams Change

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teacher Draco Malfoy, Teacher Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Draco always worried this was a dream he would rudely be woken up from. The day came when he saw the email on Harry’s laptop which was left open on the dining table.Harry had received an offer from his dream school. Miles away, on another continent, in Paris.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025787
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Dreams Change

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 8 for Drarropoly 2020  
> Prompt: Write about Harry and Draco working in the same field and one of them either wanting a promotion that he doesn't receive or receiving a promotion that he didn't desire.
> 
> As always, big thank you to my lovely beta [crazybutgood!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybutgood/pseuds/crazybutgood)

“Papa, have you packed my new crayons? We have Mr. Potter’s class today,” Scorpius chirped. 

Art was one of his favorite classes. The 5-year-old had really taken a shine to the new art teacher. Draco had seen the man around — he taught English at the same school after all — and all the kids, young and old, loved Mr. Potter, it seemed.

* * *

“Hey, Scorpius, what are you doing here?”

“Hello, Mr. Potter. I’m waiting for papa, he’s in a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall,” Scorpius replied, just as his father came bursting into the staffroom.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, love,” Draco said.

“It’s okay, papa, I was just speaking to Mr. Potter. I drew an ice cream in art class today. Can we get ice cream on the way home?” Scorpius chattered.

“Oh, thank you for keeping him company,” Draco said and turned to his son, “I hope you were good for Mr. Potter, Scorpius?”

“No worries, he’s a delight, one of my most enthusiastic and sweet students,” Harry said kindly as Scorpius enthusiastically nodded his head.

“I was! Can we get ice cream now, papa, please?”

“Yes, but just one scoop,” Draco laughed.

“Okay! Can Mr. Potter come too?”

“Uh… I’m sure he's busy, Scorp,” Draco said awkwardly.

“I’d love to, if you don't mind,” Harry replied.

Their ice cream date had gone pretty well and was the start of a lovely friendship.  Harry had found out that Draco loved iced mochas and had started getting him one every morning. Draco always brought choco-chip cookies for Harry, when they baked some at home. 

Harry often came over for dinner and would paint with Scorpius while Draco graded his papers. Later, once Scorpius went to bed, they would chat about everything under the sun. Draco had told Harry about Astoria’s death and how he wasn’t in touch with his bigoted family anymore. Harry, in turn, had confided in him about his shitty childhood and his dreams to teach art at a prestigious school in Paris, among other things.

* * *

“He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow,” Draco said as he entered the living room.

“It’s been a long day,” Harry mused, thinking about their day at the beach.

“Hmm. Would you like some wine? I’ve got a nice sauvignon blanc that I haven't had the opportunity to open,” Draco said, his head resting on the back of the sofa, eyes closed.

“Sure,” Harry replied.

Draco pushed himself off the sofa to retrieve the wine and two glasses. He poured a generous amount for both of them and they sipped in silence.

“Do you want to watch some telly?” Draco asked.

Harry nodded and they both reached for the remote at the same time. 

Their fingers touched and Harry felt a tingle go up his spine. Draco must have felt it too, judging from his soft gasp. Their eyes met, Harry’s green ones silently asking for permission. Draco immediately closed the distance between them.

Their kiss was urgent and passionate. Draco felt intoxicated. Harry’s lips were slightly chapped and tasted like the tart wine. Harry deepened their kiss, pulling Draco on top of him so that he was straddling him. They broke apart, gasping, their foreheads resting against each other’s, as they caught their breaths, only for a moment before their lips met again.

* * *

The next eight months were truly blissful, but Draco always worried this was a dream he would rudely be woken up from. The day came when he saw the email on Harry’s laptop which was left open on the dining table.

Harry had received an offer from his dream school. Miles away, on another continent, in Paris. 

Draco knew he had to make peace with this. He loved Harry too much to come in the way of his dreams, even if it killed him; which is why Harry’s reaction had shocked him.

“I-I can't let you do this! This has been your dream, Harry. You can’t throw it all away,” Draco cried. “I don’t want you to wake up one day and regret this… resent us…” he whispered.

“I would never!” Harry replied, his voice full of emotion. “You and Scorp have brought me so much joy. All my life, I’ve been running, searching for something, yearning fulfillment. I’ve always been restless. But the past year has been the most happy, content one ever,” he said, pacing the room.

“And dreams change!” Harry fisted his hair. “I’m finally happy with life, with you and Scorp! I can always apply to some schools here if I want to.”

“Do you mean that?” Draco whispered, brokenly. 

Draco struggled with abandonment issues and feeling loved, all the result of his terrible family. But now, Harry was saying that they could have a life together!

“I do. I love you, Draco. And I’m not going anywhere. I already refused the position,” Harry sniffled.

“Oh my God!”

“Besides, my little students would miss me too much. You know I’m their favourite teacher,” Harry joked.

“Oh my God…”

“Umm, say something else, you’re an English teacher after all,” Harry said nervously.

Draco let out an incredulous laugh.

“Shut up, you prat,” he said, hugging Harry tightly.

“I love you too,” he whispered wetly into the crook of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on Tumblr, I'm [curlyy-hair-dont-care](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlyy-hair-dont-care)


End file.
